


It's not you, It's them

by Malknotfun



Series: Rewrite the Secrets and History [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just not in the way you think.., No beta be die like Tubbo at the festival, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: Tubbo wanted Tommy back, so badly. He couldn't live without him. So he finds a way to change everything.(After Tommy's death, Tubbo goes back in time and tries to fix everything.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Rewrite the Secrets and History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047286
Comments: 23
Kudos: 612





	1. Your fault, how?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 2 in the morning. If you see mistakes..no you didn't. Your hallucinating mistakes, okay?! Also tw, in the beginning. Mentioned suicide and stuff. Also Title is kinda related to Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!

Tubbo stared at the casket being lowered into the ground, tears rolling down his face. He then looked down, staring blankly at this hands. 

He slightly flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on Tubbo, it's time to go." He looked up and stared at his brothers masked smiling face. Usually it would calm him, but now it just made him feel sick to his stomach.

Shrugging off the hand on his shoulder he stood up, and dusted himself off.

When walking away, he couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine. Imagine a life where everything didn't go so, wrong. Where the wars were ended just as quickly as they started. Imagine a life were he was faster.

If only he was faster..maybe Tommy would still be here. 

* * *

_Tubbo had been pondering how much trouble he would get in if he just gave up doing all of the paperwork he had, when he had gotten the whisper from Dream._

_Dream: Come to the nether now. No questions asked, just get over here NOW!_

_Despite being siblings, they haven't had a decent conversation or meet up, that doesn't have to do with exiling Tommy or L'manburg in a long time. But this is the first time Dream's wanted him to rush somewhere, especially on very short notice._

_At least he doesn't have to do anymore paperwork._

_After getting to the nether portal and walking in, he was greeted with yelling._

_Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he hurried over to where the yelling had been coming from and had froze in shock at what was happening in front of him._

_Tommy was smiling at Dream who was trying to get cob webs off his feet. Tommy closed his eyes, and grinned._

_"I guess I was becoming the next Wilbur..just not in the way you intended." Then Tommy stepped back._

_Tubbo's eyes widened in fear, and he ran forward, finger tips brushing against Tommy's shirt._

_Tubbo didn't miss how Tommy's eyes had widened, He didn't miss how Tommy's eyes had saddened, and he certainly didn't miss how Tommy's grin had become a soft sad smile as he landed in the boiling lava._

_Tommyinnit burned trying to swim in lava._

_Tubbo felt his breath quicken as he stared at the message. Tears starting to roll down his cheeks, sobs starting to leave his body as he watched the orange manga below him pop._

_"..Bee?" Tubbo didn't want to hear him right now. He didn't want to talk to his older brother. It's Dream's fault Tommy's gone._

_**it's your fault.** _

_**you killed him** _

_Tubbo snapped his eyes shut, hands pulling at his hair, shaking his head. He had to ignore them. The voices. They didn't know anything._

_It's not his fault, he didn't kill Tommy. He **didn't**._

_But deep down, he knew that.. he was just lying to himself._

* * *

Sitting on the bench wasn't the same, but it still brought comfort too him. Even if Tommy was gone.

Tubbo smiled sadly at the disc in his hands. Dream had handed chirp too him after the funeral. Told him Tommy had gave it too him before..told him to give it too Tubbo after he..

Tubbo sighed and hugged the disc close too him. It was all he had left of Tommy. That and his bandana, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't wear the bandana without having a breakdown. It just reminded him too much of Tommy.

~~**_you killed him, you killed him. you killed him_ ** ~~

One of the misfortunes of being half dreamon was having the voices. There was a lot more, but the voices.. Tubbo wished killing voices was an option. He'd feel much better if he had the option to do that.

~~ **_your fault he's gone, your fault-_ ** ~~

"Tubbo?" Glancing up, Tubbo frowned as he stared at his brothers mask.

"What do you want Dream?" He asked, turning back around to stare at the sunset. He wished it was possible to be alone for once. And just believe that everything was okay.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Tubbo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that's a first." Tubbo replied back venomously, laughing slightly.

He couldn't help but feel satisfied at the barley noticeable flinch he saw out of the corner of his eye. He wished his brother wasn't wearing the stupid mask. He wanted to see his brothers reaction without the mask.

_**it's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault.** _

"Listen Bee, I'm just-" Tubbo growled and snapped his head back too look at his brother.

"Will you shut UP! I don't want to talk too you, and I don't want to hear your fucking apologies! I'm sick and tired of them." He glared and smiled slightly as he watched the green bastard take a step back.

~~_**yourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfault-** _ ~~

"Tubbo your eye-" 

"SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO TALK OR SEE YOU IN MY SIGHT AGAIN DREAM! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SHIT!"

Tubbo turned and ran off, tears again starting to build up in his eyes.

Dream didn't bother try running for his brother. He was busy trying to comprehend why his brothers eyes looked so much..

Dreams eyes widened, and he started running after his brother. He couldn't help but mentally curse himself out. He should've known, it's stilll implies, even if Tubbo was still half-dreamon.

~ 

Tubbo gasped for breath and fell to his knees. He missed Tommy, he missed him very much.

**_see him again?_ **

_Please..._


	2. Great to see you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy reunite. But they also reunite with old friends. It's hard to pretend that everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't remember making the first chapter, mostly because I was sleep deprived. And it realized how confusing it sounds and I'm sorry. Also if any of the people in this fic don't want this type of stuff written about them, I will immediately delete this, no questions asked. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

Tubbo woke with a groan, head pounding. Sitting up he held his head in his head in his hands.

Opening his eyes fully he realized he was in a forest. A very familiar one. Standing on shaking legs, he looked around. Why was he near Pogtopia, and why did it look so different.

Tubbo turned around and froze as he spotted someone laying in pile of leafs. He knew that someone.

He stood frozen as he watched the body let out a weak groan, and sit up slowly.

"Tommy..?" Tubbo felt tears well up in his eyes, as he saw the familiar blue eyes snap towards him. He watched as tears started to roll down the others cheeks as they stared at each other.

"...Tubbo?" Tubbo smiled and nodded, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he watched his best friend stumble towards him.

Tubbo grabbed Tommy before he could trip over his two legs and hugged him tightly. He felt overjoyed as he felt the other hug him back.

He comforted his crying friend as they hugged. He felt like everything was going to be okay.

The moment was however short lived when they heard a groan, along with some bones rattling.

Both boys froze, and pulled away.

"Do you have anything on you?" 

"No, Dream either confiscated or destroyed everything I had. How about you?"

"Huh, well no I left everything in my ender chest. Which is in my house."

"Oh cool.."

Both boys screamed as a arrow landed next too their feet and ran.

~

Tommy felt his breath stutter. He could do this. He knew he could. He couldn't let his friends down, he also couldn't let his President down. He was the vice president for crying out loud. He was going to win this fight.

Before Wilbur could finish the count down, they all turned towards the forest when they heard screams.

"What was that?" Nobody answered Fundus question and for good reason to, because his answer just happened to fall threw trees.

Everyone watched in silence as two boys stood up coughing.

"Why did we scream? My throat feels like it's going to die." 

"Well we don't have any weapons, so why wouldn't we scream?" 

"That's doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"I do make sense, you just don't have the brain to comprehend how smart I am."

Wilbur blinked as he watched a look alike of his brother and his brothers best friend argue.

"What the fuck?!" Both look alikes look towards the group standing near the lake and froze.

"Well this could be a problem." Tommy's look alike commented.

Tubbo's look alike crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Tommy's look alike snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course I think so."

"Okay, what in the nether is going on?" Wilbur narrowed his eyes as he stared at the look alikes.

Tommy and Tubbo's look alikes looked back and forth. "I don't know if we should say anything Big T."

"I agree, but what other choices do we have?" Tubbo's look alike said, as he stared at them.

"True, True...eh I guess we can try to explain some stuff."

"Well you better start explaining." Both boys looked Dream who was looking at them, arms crossed.

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other.

Anyone who didn't know Dream well enough, would think he was angry and wanted answers right now or things would start getting horrible. But Tommy and Tubbo knew how Dream worked. Tubbo mostly since he was his brother, but still. Yeah he was deadly, but Tommy and Tubbo weren't scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I have no ideas, I don't know we're to go with this and I'm sad because I really want to finish this. If anyone has any ideas please give me some! I want to continue this story. Also I'll come back and edit this later on. Anyways comments and Kudos are appreciated. And as always I hope you enjoyed this!!


	3. What exactly do you remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo asks Tommy what he remembers

Laughing at Dream had made things even worse, and even if he didn't scare Tommy and him anymore, he was still the admin. Who could kill them over and over again if he really wanted too. Or void them, which was something Tubbo didn't really want to experience again.

But instead of sending them to the void or killing them over and over again, he made them explain how they had got there. Which took way too long, since neither(liar)of them really knew how they had gotten there in the first place. The only thing they could really explain was that they were from the future. Which had took even longerl to explain when everyone started asking questions.

Finally after two hours of questioning, they were able to rest. Which meant sitting in a room, being monitored 24-7. 

Yawing Tubbo rubbed his eyes, exhaustion rushing over him. He hadn't been able to sleep since...the day Tommy had..

_~~**yourfaultyourfault** ~~ _

_Shut up_

Shaking his head, Tubbo stood up and walked to were Tommy was watching younger him and Tommy spare. 

"So who's gotten the most hits?" Tubbo asked, as he sat down.

"Me of course, but you've gotten some pretty good hits. Also it's kind of weird to watch younger us fight. Mostly because they don't have the same fighting style as us." Tommy said, popping a berry into his mouth and immediately grimacing.

Tubbo felt himself smirk and raised a eyebrow. "What's with the disgusted face?" 

"Its been along time since I've one of these and I just remembered how bitter these were. Also please stop smirking..it reminds me of Dream." Tubbo grimaced, smirk becoming a frown.

~~**_youramonsterjustlikehim_ ** ~~

_Pleasejustshutup_

~~**** ~~

"Sorry..I didn't mean-" Tubbo started to say, when he got cut off.

"No, no it's okay. It's just you guys have the same smirk and i sometimes forget that you guys are well..related." Tubbo bit his lip and shrugged.

"Most people do..I mean I forgot too." He said, pulling some grass out of the ground.

"But that's because you were only six years old and left in a box by the road." Tommy pointed out, popping another berry into his mouth.

"..True." he rolled his eyes. Dream hadn't really explained why he had left him in a box. It could've been because he was Eleven and not a good caretaker.

"So, what do you remember?" Tubbo asked, turning to look Tommy in the eyes.

"What do I-? Why?" Tubbo sighed ( _heseemedtobeingthattomuch-_ ) and narrowed his eyes.

"Please just tell me, then I'll tell you why." Tubbo pleaded, eyes widening.

"Don't do that, I'm not George or Sapnap...or Dream." Tommy said, glaring at Tubbo.

Tubbo blinked, making tears start blurring his eyes. Dream thought teaching him how to fake emotions would be a good idea, which he used to think was stupid, but now he couldn't help but think it was the greatest idea ever.

He watched as Tommy's eyes widened. "Wait Tubbo don't cry, I uh the last thing I remember before waking you here is uh handing Dream my stuff so he could burn it. Wait since you know he burns all of my stuff now, can you tell him to stop? It's getting annoying."

Tubbo blinked and looked down in thought.

"How many days has it been since you got exiled." He asked, eyes narrowing at the ground.

"Uh, four days why?" Tubbo's eyes widened and he snapped his head towards Tommy.

"What?!" Tommy shrugged, and popped another cherry into his mouth.

"Yeah, what's wrong." Tubbo didn't answer and just looked down at the ground.

~~_**hedoesntrememberanditsallyourfault** _ ~~

~~~~shutup

"Nothing, uh I just wanted to know." Tommy raised a eyebrow.

"So, what are you guys talking about." Tubbo and Tommy looked up to see the younger version of them and Fundy looking at them curiously.

"Drugs." Tommy blurted out, smile not reaching his face.

Tubbo looked at Tommy in the eyes, eyebrow raised.

The latter just shrugged in response.

\---

Dream looked around, eyebrows furrowing. It was starting to get dark and he wanted to find Tubbo before the mobs started coming out.

Which was starting to become a useless searchhunt.

He stopped when the compass he had made that locked into Tubbo, pointed straight forward. Looking around he raised a eyebrow.

Then he looked back down at the compass. 

Tubbo was here, but at the same time he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I had to rush through this. Again I haven't had time to edit, but I will later. School hasn't let me edit anything and it's sad. Anyways thank your for the ideas! I know what to do now. So thank you for them. I also read all your comments but never know what to say. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Anyways, as always I hope you enjoyed!


	4. It's never my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy never was able to decide. He decided to do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because why not. Also the beginning is Tommy's pov of the whole suicide thing. Anyways TW for suicide. But he doesnt remember everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made this along time ago and I kinda hate it but oh well :D

“It’s not your time to die."

"It's never time for me too die."

Now it was.

Tommy knew he was going to become the next Wilbur, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

If becoming the next Wilbur meant he would be happy, see his friends, his family, to go home..then so be it.

He stepped forward and looked down, tears rolling down his face. He closed his eyes and turned around. He opened them when he heard a yell. Dream was running towards him. He grinned slightly as he watched the other get stuck in the cob webs he had placed.

"I guess I was becoming the next Wilbur..just not in the way you intended."

He spread out his arms and let himself fall into the deep boiling lava below him.

Just as he said, he was really becoming the next Wilbur, just not in the way most people had intended.

Before he fully fell into the lava, he saw out of the corner of his eye his best friend, who had ran up too him and tried grabbing him, looking horrified and he smiled sadly at him. He closed his eyes and let the boiling lava decide his fate.

Tommyinnit tried swimming in lava.

\---

Tommy shot up, tears starting to roll down his face. What was that? Why did it feel so real?

"Tommy?" He snapped his head to the right, his best friend looking at him worriedly.

"I-im sorry. I'm sorry. I'msorryimsorryimsorry-" Tommy felt himself being pulled into a tight hug.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about Tommy." Tubbo said smiling at him. Tommy felt sick in his stomach as he smiled back. The dream felt to real.

"Okay." Tommy closed his eyes and let his head fall onto the other shoulder.

_~~Imsorryicouldnttakeitanymore~~ _

It had felt too real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in spain, just without the s. This chapter is just something I'm posting because I'm bored. Also do I need to remind anyone that this is plantoic? Because If I have too, I'm going to break some kneecaps. Cause they're plantoic soulmates and best friends. Anyways comments and Kudos are appreciated. I love reading comments so much. So please comment..Even though it reminds me of how lonely I am, since no friends. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Memories can be short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to yelling wasn't how Tubbo thought his morning would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad because of everything happening in the Dream smp, especially since it kinda made making this harder. But you know what? I'm ignoring canon for this story. Welp everything that's happened recently of course, I'm still using some of the canon stuff in this story. If that makes sense. Anyways enjoy this short chapter, I'm sorry it's short. My ADHD is too blame. Kinda. So, enough of that. Enjoy!!

Waking up to yelling wasn't how Tubbo thought his morning would start. Not that it's surprising, he just kinda hoped it would be a normal morning. But being in the past isn't normal, so he should have known he wouldn't have a normal morning for a while.

Slowly sitting up, so he wouldn't distrub the passed out Tommy, he got out of bed. After putting a blanket on Tommy, he walked outside and wasn't surprised too see Wilbur yelling at an annoyed Dream. He smirked slightly as he saw his older brother clench his fists, clearly wanting to punch something(wilbur) but not being able too without having a small war break out.

Which made him ponder why's Dream was holding back he loves chaos.

**_hedidntalways_ **

Shaking his head, he raised a eyebrow as Tom, cause Younger Tommy was confusing, started yelling at Dream as well. He wished he could make out the words being said, but he was too far away. Plus he didn't really want to be caught up in the argument happening in front of him. 

~~_**liaryouloveitasmuchashedoes** _ ~~

_shut up_

Not wanting to hear the tempting whispers anymore, he turned around and walked back inside, closing the door as he got in.

"Finally didn't think I'd be able to find you." Tubbo shrieked and punched the person who had appeared infront of him. 

"OW! What the hell Tubbo?!Wait, I'm not even physically here...how the fuck did that hurt?!" Tubbo blinked as he watched the man infront of him rub his throat. Who just happened to be his brother. Who was transparent and seemed to be flickering.

"What the fuck?" Tubbo blurted out.

"Language." 

"What are you Badboyhalo now?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope. I curse, he doesn't. So I'm not Badboyhalo." Dream said, smirking as Tubbo glared at him.

"You never Language Tommy, actually you never Language anyone. When I do it you pull a Badboyhalo on me." Tubbo rolled his eyes and kicked a small can.

"I didn't lanaugue you when you had your breakdown earlier." Tubbo frowned, glaring at the floor.

"Oh, well if remember that. Then you should remember that I said that I didn't want to see you again. Or talk to you again. I don't care if your a hologram or hallucination. I want you gone." Tubbo said, glare be directed towards the masked face.

"Tubb-" Tubbo growled and grabbed the can of the floor.

"Can you just **LEAVE**!" He threw the can and frowned as it went through the masked man.

"Stupid fucking can." He growled out.

"Tubbo..?" Eyes widening, he looked at Tommy who was looking at him with concern which turned into shock as they stared at each other.

"T-Tubbo your eyes. They're uh..Code _De0wn_." Tommy said, eyes switching from him too Dream, who was looking at Tommy with surprise.

Tubbo's eye widened and he stepped back. "I-im sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. Uh..I'm going to go, calm down." He ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Tubbo's Dreamon side was mostly controlled by emotions. If he got angry enough, he'd start to become agressive and silent. Which wasn't a good sign at all. He learned that the hard way.

"Tommy?" He sighed again, looking at the transparent Dream infront of him.

"Hey Dream..you look..see through."

"Oh wow, I didn't notice."

"Sarcastic Green bastard."

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this isn't..long. I'll try to make the next one longer! Also anyone want a chapter where Tommy finds out Tubbo and Dream are related. Like a flashback sorta thing? I have tons of ideas for that, but Idk if I really want to write it. I want to know if you'd want a chapter like that! Anyways comments and Kudos are appreciated. I also love reading comments even if I dont know what to say half the time, they also motivate to write! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and I'm going to edit this more in the morning, just know that. I need sleep before edits are made. I have more chapters, but they're not done yet so yeah. Anywayss Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
